


Just Extra Credit, Bro

by tsukibeam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Romance, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, School Dances, awkward boys in love, brotherhood promptis, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukibeam/pseuds/tsukibeam
Summary: It all started with a missed field trip...Now Prompto is roped into photographing the school dance for an extra credit assignment and...he's going with Noctis. As buddies. Why, then, was his heart hammering in his chest? Why was his face hotter than the Infernian as he asked him? It was extra credit, nothing to get excited about...





	Just Extra Credit, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a [kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=10243211#cmt10243211) prompt. I hope it's something like what you wanted!

Sometime, between the end of fourth period and the start of lunch, it had started raining. Fitting.

Gray skies, gray mood. Shitty mood. The kind of mood that made Prompto fall into his chair beside Noctis with a somber sigh as he buried his head in his arms.

Wax paper crinkled as something wet and heavy was placed on it. Prompto poked his head up. Tomato and lettuce--there for the taking. He swiped it, knowing Noctis wouldn’t mind, and shoved it in his mouth.

“No to the extra credit then?” Noctis asked between bites of his reassembled meat-only sandwich.

Prompto shifted in his chair, looking at Noctis in confusion but--oh. Right. His current drama.

“Yes to extra credit,” Prompto said as he wiped away the tomato juice he felt trailing down his chin, barely noticing how Noctis bit his lip as he did. “Gotta photograph the dance tonight.”

“Oh.” Noctis cleared his throat and Prompto looked up in time to see blue eyes darting away. “Then...what’s the problem.”

Nothing, in theory. Everything was just fine--he was able to make up his missed photography assignment and have some fun while doing it. The relief he felt when Mr. Gregory granted his request made him weightless.

In reality, though...Mr. Gregory’s words pulled Prompto right back down to Eos, hard.

He shouldn’t have missed that field trip in the first place. He should have gotten his permission slip signed. Should have tried harder to contact his parents…

His phone, so full of unanswered messages to his parents, was heavy in his pocket. His emails, in which he had attached a PDF of the slip, hovered over him like the King’s wall. And his voicemails, in which he hoped the desperation in his voice was clear enough, rang in his ears.

Try harder.

Yeah, cool, noted--but then, when did _they_ have to try harder?

Guilt for those words formed quick, a sharp jab--it could be worse. At least he had a roof over his head. Money sent every month, bills paid...Compared to the potential loss of those things, a missed field trip felt petty.

He got the extra credit. Be grateful.

But--reality, again. Noctis was eyeing him, waiting for an answer. _What’s the problem_?

Prompto hadn’t told Noctis any of this. It was embarrassing, missing a field trip and assignments because his parents…

It could be worse.

Noctis had bigger parental issues, Very Important ones that left Prompto’s in the dust.

How exactly did you tell the prince of your nation--whose mother was already dead and whose dad’s _life force_ was being sucked out by a magic crystal in order to protect said nation-- _any of this_?

It was just a stupid piece of paper…

If there was a way to lessen the _woe is me_ , Prompto hadn’t figured it out yet. He’d lied the day of the field trip, said he’d forgotten his camera instead. Lying to his best friend felt like a sin but he felt trapped now, way too far down the rabbit hole to cough up _why_ he was sighing like a soap star.

Try harder-- “I don’t have a date,” Prompto blurted, _lied_. Fuck.

Noctis blinked, surprised, and swallowed what he was eating. “Do you...want a date?” He set down his sandwich with a...grimace?

Did he? Prompto cast a look around the classroom, at their laughing classmates. He liked them well enough but...something felt off about it. And yet…

Prompto shrugged. “Yeah, maybe.” Although he’d probably be able to leave the dance sooner if he didn’t have a date…

Maybe he could crash at Noctis’s place after the last train, forget all the shit that led up to all this with a good game or two. Fall asleep on Noctis’s couch as per their usual Friday tradition.

Noctis propped his chin in a hand and looked at Prompto. “Got anyone in mind?”

Under his best friend's scrutiny, Prompto flushed. It was impossible not to. Prompto wasn’t dumb--Noctis was attractive. Their classmates didn’t giggle in his general direction over nothing.

Just...he was pretty sure he’d never been the target of a stare like _that_ before. It speared Prompto, to the point where he wasn’t sure he remembered how to breathe, or what his previous problems were.

Was this what people meant when they talked about stormy eyes? The windows to the soul or something? What were Noctis's telling him?

It wasn’t fair. Even if Prompto considered Noctis _that_ way--who was he kidding, he totally did, Noctis was too amazing--it wasn’t like...the prince would...Prompto couldn’t even get his parents to sign a goddamn paper, why on Eos would Noctis ever consider…

And fucking yet… “How about you?”

Noctis visibly brightened. A little smile played at the corners of his lips and Prompto had to work very hard not to stare. “Yeah?”

“Totally!” Why was his heart hammering in his chest? Why was his face hotter than the Infernian? It was extra credit, nothing to get excited about. It’s not like they’d… “I mean. We go everywhere together. Why not...buddy?”

_Oh, Six, smite me down._

“Oh.” Noctis’s eyes flicked up and down Prompto, like he was searching for something. The little smile was gone. “Yeah. Sure. Why not?”

Prompto opened his mouth to say something. He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening. Even the glaringly obvious was just out of focus. “Great. Pick me up at six?”

 

* * *

 

Prompto had a new problem.

He’d know it from the second he opened the Crown car that stopped in front of his house, when his eyes adjusted to the dim interior lighting and there was Noctis in a slate gray suit.

If Noctis managed to be beautiful under the shitty fluorescent light at school, he was absolutely _stunning_ in a properly fitted suit in the warm glow of the car.

Prompto had even _known_ that--he’d seen magazines plastered with Noctis’s picture whenever the Citadel hosted a state dinner.

Those pictures didn’t do Noctis justice though. And now Prompto had to stand by his side at this stupid dance in his own ill fitting pants and school tie because he had nothing else that was suitable. Fuck.

He’d done his best, though--styled his hair, pressed his pants, cleaned his camera to an extra shine. He still felt dull in comparison, way in over his head.

He’d hoped the hammering of his heart would’ve settled down by now but it hadn’t. If anything it just went more erratic, out pacing even the beat of the music.

Prompto couldn’t bring himself to be mad at his parents, that was his new problem. Not when the mess of the permission slip brought him here, in the end, with Noctis at a dance. _With_ Noctis.

Holy Six.

“Dance with me.” Noctis had to shout over the music but Prompto registered his words--warmth, the kind that was hopeful and fragile, bloomed in his stomach, face, and heart. Noctis offered a nervous smile.

“Show off those royal dance moves of yours.” Prompto took Noctis’s hand and led him through the tangled mass of their classmates.

It was crowded; for this special occasion, everyone seemed to wear too much body spray and it hovered in a thick, choking haze around them. It was hot; Prompto could already feel the sweat forming beneath his clothes but he still stepped close to Noctis, still didn’t let go on his hand--took his other, in fact.

They danced, through several songs, until they sort of blurred together, Prompto’s camera a heavy, chunky weight between them.

A flush that had less to do with the gym’s heat, and more to do with being pressed against Noctis’s body settled over his cheeks. Noctis looked breathless, a slanted grin at his pink lips. He wanted to put his hands on Noctis’s hips, pull him in even closer. He wanted to know what his smile tasted like.

 _That_ realization was a flood in him--not a tidal wave to knock him over, but a comforting embrace.

Prompto stopped dancing. Noctis tripped over his stationary feet, worry flashing across his face, but Prompto held onto his hands. Gripped them until his knuckles went white. Sweaty and calloused and way too perfect. He brought them to his lips, brushing again smooth knuckles. _Yeah_ , perfect.

Noctis froze and Prompto looked up at him, slightly hiding under his lashes. Everything in Noctis’s eyes felt like a forever, reassuring and depth-less with happiness. So  _that_ _'s_ what Noctis silently tried to tell him earlier that day.

“Wanna hear a dumb story,” Prompto began, straightening when Noctis took a hand from his, and placed it on his chest, just over his turbulent heart which sputtered at the touch. “It starts with a field trip.”

“Yeah, later,” Noctis laughed, quiet and shaky. fragile himself. His hand shifted, grabbed Prompto’s tie, and pulled him in.

 _Try harder_ , his photography teacher had said. Try harder to get that permission slip signed-- _well_ , Prompto thought, as he and Noctis’s lips pressed together, as his hands carded through Noctis’s impossibly soft hair, as he tasted the prince--if he had, he wouldn’t be here.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](https://tsukibeamfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
